undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 15
Sighing from her seat on the roof, Karen once again looked at the door to Anthony's room. He was supposed to take his shift a couple of minutes ago and she had come to the conclusion he had slept in....again. Doing another look over the outside, Karen noticed it was all clear and decided to chance it before getting up and climbing down the ladder. Nearly stomping over to Anthony's room, Karen refrained from bashing the door in and instead kept knocking on the door quietly but so he could hear....or so she thought before she saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see old man Jethro. "he hasn't got up again?" the man asked and she nodded sighing while Jethro just chuckled "go on get some sleep, i'll take his shift" Jethro stated and Karen didnt ask to make sure he was ok with that, instead quickly shoved her rifle in his hand before moving over to her room leaving Jethro to guard duty. ---- Stirring from her sleep, Bella rubbed her eyes as she sat up lightly and took in the details of the room she was in, quickly remembering that they had arrived at a motel and smiled at the thought, finally after all these months they got clean beds she thought to herself as she laid back down. However as her eyes began to close again she heard faint knocking on the door before a voice that she recognised as Elizabeth shouted that it was time for breakfast, maybe it wasn't perfect, Natasha thought to herself before swinging her legs off the side of the bed and sitting there looking at the door. Still better than nothing though, she continued to think... ---- Will however was the complete opposite of Natasha in the morning. Already up and dressed he put on his jacket before grabbing his crossbow and heading to the door. Exiting his room, Will looked around taking note of the people that were up already and noticed Natasha was among the ones that wasn't. Deciding he'd make a quick detour on his way to getting food, Will headed over to Natasha's room giving nods and greetings along the way until he finally reached the door and gave it a knock. He hoped she wasnt still asleep he needed to talk to her about when she saw him awake from a nightmare. He expected her to stay true to her word and not tell anyone but that wasn't why he wanted to talk to her about it. Hearing the door start to open, Will quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and greeted Natasha's tired face with a smile "can I come in for a sec?" Will asked and Natasha nodded before opening the door more to let him in while giving a little yawn. "good morning to you too" Will joked causing Natasha to let out a little laugh before bumping him on the shoulder gently. "ha,ha,ha i'm not much of a morning person..''.''especially when I haven't slept in a proper bed for what feels like forever" Natasha responded causing Will to chuckle before looking at her seriously "so what can I do for you?" Natasha asked taking a seat on the bed as she began sorting out her hair as best as she could. "well....you know I have, nightmares" Will stated and Natasha nodded "well in one of them my wife told me its better to, talk to someone about it and I was wondering if I really needed it I could, you know, come to you?" Will asked and Natasha couldnt help but smile a little knowing Will trusted her with this before she turned to face him taking his hands in hers. "of coarse you can" she stated and the two shared a smile before a knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. "hey, you guys are gonna miss out on the food, so better get out here or the scary looking dude from your group's gonna eat it all" Anthony's voice called through the door and the two knew he meant Tyral. ---- A little while later after everyone had eaten they were all doing their own things, Will currently sorting through his truck when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Connor standing there holding two rifles. "hey, I heard you was a good shot and i'm going hunting and good use a good shot, I mean usually I take Anthony but he's well...currently pre-occupied" Connor stated before pointing over to where Anthony currently was repeatedly saying sorry to Karen for him sleeping in resulting with the two men chuckling before Will responded. "yeh sure" Will said but before Connor could give him a rifle, he pulled out his crossbow from the truck and slung it over his shoulder "now?" Will asked and Connor nodded so the two headed over to the gate where Tyral quickly joined them. "hey, I over heard your going on a supply run, i'd like to sign up cause I used to go hunting with my dad so I got some experience" Tyral said and Connor turned to Will as if asking if they should allow Tyral to come or not but Will just shrugged. "ok" Connor said handing Tyral one of the two rifles he was holding and Tyral looked happy that he had got a chance to get away from the motel and its people for a while. "lets go then" Will stated and the three men left the motel and went into the forest. ---- Watching them go, Josh took another sip out of his drink and shook off the dizzy effects it had on him before chuckling to himself "crazy son of a bitch is gonna get himself killed one of these days...going out into the forest with two strangers, what an idiot" Josh said to himself before pushing himself away from the fence and heading back towards his room. He was fully aware there were some eyes on him like that big ass guy, Logan always watching him to make sure he didnt do anything that would threaten the group "god dammit cant even go a piss around here without anyone watching" he mumbled to himself before he was nearly knocked over when a door opened right in front of him. "HEY, watch where you open those...things" Josh said to whoever it was taking a couple of moments to regain his senses but he already heard some female voice speaking. "oh, i'm sorry...I didnt see you there" Faith said in alarm as she looked him over to make sure she didnt hurt him while Josh who had finally regained his senses, found himself looking the girl up and down resulting with a grin forming on his lips. "oh dont worry about it cutie, i'm sure I could forgive you" Josh said putting on his best charming voice which resulted in Faith looked disgusted at him like she was only just realising who she was talking to, however before he could say more another voice spoke up. "hey, step away she's only 18" Natasha said as she got in between Faith and him but truth be told he didnt mind that, he had been rewarded with a MUCH better view. "i'm just gonna go help Elizabeth" Faith said and moved awayards the others while Natasha just waited until she was far enough away before putting her face close to his despite wanting to gag at the smell. "you even look at her the wrong way again, I will break your hand, you understand me?" Natasha said but all Josh did was grin like a madman. "sounds kinky" he stated in response and Natasha sighed before walking away, /Josh about to follow but stopped by "Big Guy" Logan who grabbed hold of him and brought him over to his room. "come on man give it a rest for once" "Big Guy" Logan told him. ---- Being as quiet as possible, Will and Connor snuck through the forest keeping an eye out for zombies as well as any kind of food but so far they have had no luck. "you know what I like about you people?" Connor suddenly says, breaking the silence and Will turns to him. "whats that?" Will asked and Connor chuckled. "you actually do stuff, since all this started, i've seen groups be taken in but dont do shit to help around camp unless their asked, ya know? but you lot, NO, first proper day your part of our camp and your already doing shit to help out" Connor said grinning. "you lot say your thankful for us letting you in...well, were thankful you didnt turn out to be a complete waste of space" Connor joked laughing and Will shook his head in amusment but remained keeping an eye out for food. "hey I gotta ask who's in charge in your group?" Connor asked resuming his own looking, however Will wasnt entirely sure but eventually he came up with an answer. "well it was Bella but it seems now we've joined your group, she's happily let you take control of us lot too" Wil answered and Connor nodded before sighing. "yeh well, I could do a little help now and then" Connor said before stopping and thinking "hey you dont suppose you'd consider taking position of my right hand man would ya?" Connor asked him and Will turned back to him looking suprised. "you want ME to be your second in command?" Will asked him and Connor nodded causing Will to sigh. "why not man? your a survivalist, you know what your doing and from what I heard....your one tough son of a bitch" Connor told him but Will shook his head. "its not that....." Will started before sighing "i'll think about it" Will finished and Connor grinned giving him a pat on the shoulder. "brilliant" he said but before anymore could be said, Tyral's voice shouted out for them in a certain direction resulting in the two of them running towards the shout. When they reached Tyral they were shocked by the sight in front of them. In front of them was Tyral, his rifle slung over his shoulder and a deer carcass at his feet while he was grinning like a mad man "looks like I just found dinner" Tyral stated and Connor and Will couldnt help but smile happily. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues